polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
History of Polaqu
Timeline See the separate Timeline for a condensed version of events. Creation and Legends Overview Creation myths abound as the many faiths and religions of Polaqu vie for followers. The gods and goddesses may know the truth (if there is one), but meanwhile Their anointed leaders expound Their tenets to the betterment of Their worship... Similary, the many races and cultures of Polaqu have a multitude of legendary times and persons. Shrouded by the obscuring passage of time, sages wisely deem these stories beyond their ken to prove or disprove. However, there are certain legends known across the seas... The Watcher From the beginning of the world, an ageless archmage known as "the Watcher" has recorded the history of Polaqu. The location of his tower ("Zoo-Zeb-Te'es", or "The Tower of Silent Watching") has been attributed to many places but never found. Most accounts say that the Watcher does not speak and employs many assistants, magical and mundance, to help collect information as history continues to unfold. The Age of Dragons Legends of an epoch in which dragon-kind ruled the world span many cultures across Polaqu. Indeed, the ancient Draconic language is still studied by scholars far and wide, and underlies many place names in the world. The stories differ, but most include an idyllic "golden age" followed by a gradual decline and then a sudden violent downfall. One tale has it that the dragons battled amongst themselves, another says there was a protracted war for supremacy with giant-kind that led to near mutual destruction, and still another says that an ancient human race of "dragon wizards" enslaved them for a time until the dragons revolted in a cataclysm that razed both cultures. The remaining dragon-kind are few and reclusive. However, even those consulted (in the few successful attempts to speak with them on the matter) have admitted that they do not know of the truth. The Great Birth Some polaquin beliefs describe Polaqu being expelled from the womb of The Great Mother in an event known as The Great Birth. Most scholars consider this belief system ridiculous as there is no physical evidence to suggest it ever happened. This fact never seems to deter believers of any faith, however. The War of the Realms The Ancient World (Circa 10000BC to 3000BC) 3067BC - Gedar the exiled druid lands his raft on Evgath 3042BC -The last of the plantlife on Evgath perishes. 3037BC - Gedar is eaten by a velociraptor. 3035BC -The last of the animals on Evgath die out. 3001BC - Research team lands on Evgath. Research teams begin to bring back the dead. The World of Antiquity (Circa 3000BC to 1BC) Year ??? The elves expel the last tribes of orcs, goblins, and kobolds from Nord and proclaim the whole island as the Bright Realm. Year ??? Culi Kori, the great dwarven kingdom, was formed by High-Thane Hadrad Thickbeard. Modern Times (1CR to present) Year ???2 The Confederacy of Sandobar was created under the rule of Sir Percevus Hoss. Recent Events Year 723 After rising tensions between the nations over territory disputes, treaties of protection began to appear. It first began with a treaty between the dwarven nation of Culi Kori and the human nation of Stormhold, but slowly the nations were locked in a confusing network of treaties. Year 771 The great half-orc Fruhak Half-Blood, He Whose Fists Crack Many Skulls, kills his father via unarmed decapitation to gain control of the orcish tribe Krish. As a half-orc, Fruhak is forced to prove his worth at every turn. This has the unfortunate effect of making him the most savage and ruthless leader the tribe has ever known. Year 778 The orcs of Krish invade Nord to war on their ancient elven foes. This invasion triggers the treaties of protection and soon most realms are embroiled in the war that would later be called The Tempest War. The sealanes darken with blood, lands are devastated, rulers fall, and the world is thrust into turmoil. The Confederacy of Sandobar is annihilated in a magical onslaught launched by the gathering of a thousand orcish shamans, leaving the Barren Islands in its place. Year 806 The current year of this world.